


Too

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St Patrick's Day drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too

**Author's Note:**

> For the [St. Patrick's Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/bds_fic/331657.html) over in [](http://bds-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bds-fic.livejournal.com/)**bds_fic**.

Everything was too green and he'd had too much Guinness but it didn't matter because he was having a good time - maybe too much of one - but that didn't really matter either because it wasn't too late and there weren't too many people at the bar and it'd been too god damned long since they'd been back here with these guys and they hadn't done too much of anything since they'd been in the city and God, didn't they know that was too much light? He was going to sleep now, but not for too long.


End file.
